Sluissi
Die Sluissi sind eine intelligente reptiloide Spezies von Sluis Van, einem Planeten des Äußeren Randes. Sie waren, zumindest über eine lange Zeit, als die besten Schiffkonstrukteure in der gesamten Galaxis bekannt. Allgemein genießen sie einen Ruf als hervorragende Techniker und Mechaniker, da sie ihre Arbeit mit geradezu perfektionistischer Genauigkeit verrichten. Bedeutende Individuen dieser Spezies waren Candobar Inglet, der Khedive während des Aufstieg des Imperiums und Corlissi Ludar, der Senator zu jener Zeit, sowie Luiss Nevs, ein hohes Mitglied des Sluis Van Congregate. Biologie Die Sluissi zählen zu den intelligenten Spezies. Im Durchschnitt erreichen sie eine Größe von insgesamt 1,70 Metern, können aber 1,50 bis etwa 1,80 Meter groß werden.Dark Force Rising Sourcebook Ihre Lebenserwartung beträgt etwa 76 Standardjahre, wobei sie mit 15 Jahren bereits als erwachsen gelten und mit 60 Jahren als alt angesehen werden. Ihr Oberkörper trägt zwei Arme mit jeweils einer Hand und vier Fingern. Im Gegensatz hierzu ist ihr Unterkörper schlangenartig und äußerst muskulös. Ihre Hautfarbe variiert von hellem Braun bis zu kräftigem Grün, es wurden jedoch auch vereinzelt Sluissi mit anderen Hautfarben beobachtet. Ihre Augen sind groß und schwarz, und auf ihren Hinterköpfen tragen sie hutartige Auswüchse aus dicker Haut. Wie viele andere reptiloide Spezies haben sie gespaltene Zungen, die ihren Geruchsinn weitgehend unterstützen. An ihren Armen verfügen sie über kleine, flügelartige Hautlappen, die ihnen bei der Bewegung helfen, wenn sie flach am Boden sind. Gesellschaft und Kultur Sluissi gelten als eine unbekümmerte, geduldige und sehr soziale Spezies. Auch wenn sie als Spezialisten auf dem Gebiet der Raumschiffkonstruktion bekannt sind und alle möglichen Arbeiten verrichten, die in dieses Gebiet fallen, gelten sie ebenso als sehr langsam, da sie ihrer Arbeit äußerst methodisch nachgehen und vorausschauend planen. Dies liegt daran, dass der Raumschiffbau für die Sluissi eine Art Kunst darstellt, und die meisten ihrer Kunden akzeptieren das aufgrund der herausragenden Ergebnisse. In der Regel sind Sluissi sehr gerne damit beschäftigt, an diversen Gerätschaften herumzubasteln, weshalb sie auch als Crewmitglieder auf Raumschiffen und nicht nur als deren Erbauer sehr geschätzt sind. Die Sluissi haben ihre eigene Sprache, Sluissese, für gewöhnlich sind sie jedoch auch fähig, das allgemein genutzte Basic zu sprechen. Wenn sie in der galaktischen Standardsprache kommunizieren, neigen sie jedoch dazu, gewisse Laute zischelnd auszusprechen oder zu lispeln, was auf ihre schlangenartigen Münder und Zungen zurückzuführen ist. Geschichte Als die Sluissi zur Entstehungszeit der Galaktischen Republik erstmals von Erkundern der Menschen und Duros in ihrer Heimatregion ausfindig gemacht wurden, war ihre Technologie gerade so weit fortgeschritten, dass sie mit Hyperraumantrieben in fremde Sternsysteme vordringen und diese besiedeln konnten. Das Konzept einer großen, kooperativen galaktischen Gemeinschaft fassten sie mit großem Interesse und Zuspruch auf und beteiligten sich zuversichtlich daran. Somit gehörten die Sluissi bereits zur frühen Zeit der Galaktischen Republik zu den in der galaktischen Gesellschaft aktiven und präsenten Lebewesen. Mit der Zeit bauten sie zahlreiche Werften überall im Sluis-System und anderen von ihnen eroberten Systemen. Bereits zu dieser Zeit erlangten sie ihren Ruf als die besten Raumschiffkonstrukteure in der gesamten Galaxis. miniatur|links|[[Candobar Inglet, der Khedive zur Zeit der Klonkriege.]] Zur Zeit vor den Klonkriegen wurden die Sluissi von Candobar Inglet regiert, dem derzeitigen Khedive des Sluis-Sektors. Im Jahr 22 VSY, 13:3:28 NGR, kurze Zeit vor Ausbruch der Schlacht von Geonosis, sagten sich die Sluissi von der Republik los. Corlissi Ludar, der Senator von Sluis Van zu jener Zeit, verkündete im Galaktischen Senat offiziell den Rückzug seines Heimatsektors aus der Regierung. Da er bereits einige Zeit mit Abwesenheit im Senat geglänzt hatte, bot sein Austritt keine Überraschung. Die Sluissi schlossen sich daraufhin der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme an. Auch wenn es sich bei den Sluissi um eine fremde Spezies handelte, die zum großen Teil versklavt wurden, erkannte das Imperium, dass es besser war, die Arbeit der Sluissi in den Werften unverändert bestehen zu lassen, da sie die Professionalität, mit welcher der Raumschiffbau dort betrieben wurde, ausnutzen und nicht beeinträchtigen wollten. Nach der Schlacht von Endor konzentrierte das Imperium sich auf die wichtigsten Planeten wie Kuat und Corellia, und obwohl auch die Heimat der Sluissi aufgrund der Werften von verhältnismäßiger Wichtigkeit war, war die Präsenz imperialer Streitmächte äußerst gering. Obwohl ihre Heimat und der gesamte Sluis-Sektor verhältnismäßig wenig Aufmerksamkeit erhielt und nur eher schwach gegen die aufbegehrende Neue Republik geschützt war, bildeten die Sluissi zunächst keinen Widerstand gegen das Imperium. Zu dieser Zeit war die Black Curs im Namen der im Aufstieg begriffenen neuen Republik auf einer Spionagemission unterwegs, die sie auch nach Sluis Van führte. Die Söldnergruppe versuchte, die Sluissi zur Rebellion gegen das Imperium zu bewegen und verhandelte mehrere Tage mit Luiss Nevs, doch für die Spezies waren die finanziellen Unterstützungen des Imperiums äußerst wichtig, um weiter die Sluis-Van-Raumschiffwerften betreiben zu können. Nachdem Dirk Harkness den Führungspersonen der Neuen Republik seinen Bericht zugesandt hatte, entschied Admiral Ackbar, dass die Befreiung der Sluissi und ihres Planeten wegen der geringen Präsenz des Imperiums einer der ersten Schritte zur Eroberung neuer Welten sein würde.Recon & Report – The Journey to Coruscant Der Einsatz der Söldnergruppe zahlte sich aus, denn die Sluissi schlossen sich bereits wenig später der Republik an.Star Wars Enzyklopädie Die Sluissi schlossen ein Abkommen mit der Republik, das es militärischen Schiffen und solchen, die auf diplomatischer Reise waren, erlaubte, die Raumschiffwerften zu nutzen. So mussten diese lediglich den Zoll bezahlen.The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook Zur Zeit seiner Mitgliedschaft in der Neuen Republik war Sluis Van äußerst gut geschützt durch die neue Regierung, ganz im Gegensatz zur Zeit seiner Besatzung durch das Imperium. Im Jahr 9 NSY startete die Imperiale Flotte einen Angriff auf drei Welten im Sluiss-Sektor. Die von Admiral Ackbar daraufhin getroffenen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen sahen vor, dass sämtlicher Frachtverkehr über Sluis Van laufen sollte. Da innerhalb der Republik ein Mangel an Frachtschiffen vorherrschte, wurden hierfür Kriegsschiffe requiriert, welche die Lücke füllen sollten. Durch die gezielten Blitzangriffe des Imperiums sammelten sich bei Sluis Van sehr schnell einige Hundert Schiffe. Dies lief genau nach Großadmiral Thrawns Plan, der vorsah für seine neue Armee auch neue Kriegsschiffe zu besorgen. Hierfür plante er einen Überraschungsangriff auf die Werften von Sluis Van. Die Sluissi und die Republik leisteten jedoch erbitterten Widerstand. Beinahe endete der Plan Thrawns mit einem Sieg des Imperiums, doch konnte der noch in letzter Minute abgewendet werden.Erben des Imperiums Quellen *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Erben des Imperiums *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Recon & Report – The Journey to Coruscant'' *''Star Wars Enzyklopädie'' *''The Black Sands of Socorro'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Reptiloiden Kategorie:Legends en:Sluissi es:Sluissi ru:Слуисси